Bloodlust
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: For 20 year old orphan, Kori Anders everything was going great. straight A student, honor role, great friends. Until, a very sexy man comes along claiming she belongs to him. Oh, did I forget to mention he's a vampire? CHAP 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**Hola mi amigos!**

**I know I should be working on F.C and all my other stories but that damn plot bunny kept poking me until I wrote this, forgive me!**

**Don't own anything. **

* * *

"Please...We have no other option. She needs to be safe." 

"And your willing to taint your own bloodline?"

"Yes..Anything to protect our daughter."

"Filthy Day Walker! Why should we help you!?"

"Because together your future Vampires will have no more bloodlust."

As soon as the words left the firey haired woman's lips a collective group mummer was sounded. Feeling slightly awkward she moved closer to her green eyed husband,while the baby bundled in her arms started to fuss.

"No...more bloodlust...But that's impossible." The Queen of the undead said, perched on her throne, her golden eyes wide in shock. Next to her sat her husband in just as much shock as her.

"My wife kids you not. It is all possible. Please..just save her from death." The redheaded man said, gently patting his daughter on the head. The King was thoughtful for a moment before a smile appeared on his icy features.

"Very well...She will be betrothed to my son and first in line for the throne, Prince Richard. Richard! Come hither.." As if on cue, a young raven haired child appeared out of the bleak darkness. He looked about five or six and had the same mystifying blue eyes as his father.

"Yes father?" He asked meekly. His father smiled and floated down from on high next to the group of auburn haired people. He gently took the sleeping baby from the woman's arms and knelt down to show his son.

"Say hello to your bride." The boy looked on questionably. 'This baby is who I'm marrying?' he thought disgustingly.

"Father, surely you jest." He said. The king shook his head and placed the baby into his son's arms. The young boy looked at the baby with astonishment. His father was serious. He was to marry this..this...thing!? The babe's eyes began to open slowly, two orbs of forest green shined and looked on with curiosity. A small hand caught Richard's finger and Richard gave a small smile.

"I will protect you. I promise." He whispered almost unaudibly. "You are to be my wife. And I promise you I will make a good husband." The Baby cooed in return and he gave her back to her rightful parents.

"Scribe!" The Queen called and within moments a hooded man with red eyes appeared in front of her with a gold piece of parchment. She signed it willingly as did her husband and passed it on to the Day Walker's who looked uneasy.

"It is a binding contract, promising you daughter to our son for eternity." She spat coldly. The couple shrugged they're shoulders and signed the treaty hesitantly. As soon as the last letters were inked the treaty dissapeared and a necklace appeared in it's place. The necklace was a sterling silver with a thick red liquid fixated in the center.

"Put it on your daughter, as long as it is worn, we will do her no harm." The did as told. "It's settled then. On your daughter's 20th birthday, she will be given to my son. Just one last thing...What is your daughter's name?"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORI!" 

"Thanks Karen, it means a lot." The tall redheaded girl smiled sheepishly. Kori was a beautiful redhead sophmore in college. She was a tad odd with her beautiful green eyes and oddly colored red hair, but exotic none the less.

"So...What are you gonna do for you're 20?" Her best friend and college room mate, Karen Beecher asked suggestively. Karen was a beautiful African American girl who stood about 5'6 without her heels. "Finally gonna get rid of that V-card?" she laughed. Kori hit her in the arm but giggled along with her.

"Nah, I was thinking maybe go to that Halloween party Garfield Logan is throwing. I heard it's supposed to be fun!" She smiled. Karen nodded.

"Yeah I'm bringing Sparky along with me. What about you?" Kori smiled sadly.

"I was going to go by myself." Karen shook her head.

"How are you going to get laid if you keep rejecting every guy who comes near you? I thought Xavier was a keeper for sure."

"Trust me, he was a disgusting pervert. I want somebody, like the people in my books have. Someone kind and special, who treats me like a human instead of an object."

"Good luck with that." Karen sighed.

* * *

"It is time Richard. Go get her." A cryptic man smiled. A man about 6'0, with jet black hair, mystfying blue eyes. and a strong build nodded. 

"Keep our gates opened. I'll be coming home with company."

* * *

**R&R**

**Love Ya,**

**Jackie **


	2. A Romantic Begining

**Hey party Peoplez!**

**Thought I'd get another Bloodlust chapter out. Boredom will do that to you.**

**Thank all of you so much for your amazing reviews! For such a sucky first chapter I was amazed at the feedback! -tears up-  
**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

"I don't know about this Karen..." Kori said meekly as she scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. Karen was a fashion major and had dressed Kori up a as a Vampire Queen. The long black velvet dress was strapless and fit her like a second skin. She had two slits that went up to her thigh allowing her black stilettos to sparkle in the light. Karen had gone for the dramatic look with Kori's make-up. Thick black eyeliner that seemed to make her eyes an even brighter green. A pale powder to giver her the undead glow and bright red lipstick. She had even gone as far as to buy Kori fake fangs that could be attached to her canines. On her head was a crown with a blood red ruby in the center. Her hair was slightly curled and bounced when she walked. 

"You look great Kor, guys will be falling all over you. Now let's go." Karen replied clad in her Bumble Bee outfit. Kori sighed. She loved Karen like a sister but when it came to how she would always try to hook her up with a guy she could really care less. 'All I want is a nice romantic relationship based on true love' She thought sadly. Taking one last glance in the mirror she let a small sigh escape her ruby lips and walked out the dormitory room door.

* * *

Richard walked among the million of costumed children celebrating Halloween with an arrogant smile. He had counted 34 vampire clad children, complete with the foe fangs and little plastic capes. 'If only they knew the real torture of being damned... If they knew the torture of the bloodlust, they would never want to dress as one of us again.' 

He shook his head and followed the scent of his betrothed, it seemed he was closing in on her scent rapidly. He made a left turn and ended up at the giant metal gates of a huge mansion, his beloved's scent stronger than ever before. She was inside the mansion, he figured. He smiled as the gates opened suddenly and he was let inside.

* * *

Kori stood awkwardly in a corner with a horribly smelling cup of punch clutched in her hand. Her eyes scanned the room in disgust. The party goers were either getting wasted or grinding on the dance floor. She glanced over at Karen and wished she didn't. Karen and her most recent boyfriend Victor were sprawled out on the couch doing everything other than the reproductive act. She made up her mind that she didn't belong here and began to walk out when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist and the smell of beer and cigarettes engulfed her senses. 

"Where ya goin' Miss Anders?" Xavier stuttered, his speech slurred. Kori resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"Xavier, I would greatly appreciate it if you would release me," she struggled with much effort, but no avail. Xavier's death grip was killer and she felt like her body was breaking in two.

"No...No way Kori," He hiccuped, "I'm not lettin' ya go until...Y-ya...you..." He went limp in Kori's arms.

"Xavier...How much have you had to drink?" She set him down on a chair and patted his head gently. She gathered her jacket from the closet and began to walk out the doors when she crashed into a hard-as-rock body. Holding her nose, which was currently throbbing, she looked up. Green met blue and she couldn't look away.

* * *

Her scent grew stronger and stronger until he could swear she was right there! He bumped into something soft and looked down. 

Make that 35 vampire clad people.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I should have looked where I was going..." Kori apologized sheepishly, a blush rising to her cheeks. He looked at her costume clad form and grinned. It was her! His Kori Anders, he could smell the Day Walker scent she emitted. Take away the foe fangs, the gaudy make-up, and the curls in her hair and it's just how he pictured her. A radiant auburn haired, emerald-eyed, the necklace around her throat, exotic skin color. Everything he pictured in a Day Walker. Everything he pictured in a wife.

"Forgive _me_ Princess, For I did not notice such a beauty in my view. Please, dance with me." He held out a gloved hand and, blushing, she took it and she was led to the dance floor just in time for a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped themselves around her waist and together they spun in slow circles. Not once did they miss a beat, not once did their eyes separate.

"So, you're a vampire too huh?" She said tracing the outline of his black velvet cape. He gave her an arrogant smile.

"The Prince of Vampires." He stated and showed his elongated fangs. Her eyes widened.

"Those look so...real," she looked on disbelievingly. He nodded and took one of her fingers and placed it on his extensive canine, pain coursing through her as it pierced her skin. He grinned and suckled on her finger lightly, moaning lightly. Day Walker blood was always the sweetest of blood, and he would know.. She sucked in a gasp of surprise as a feeling of pleasure coursed through her. He gently ran his tongue over the wound one final time before he placed her hand back on his shoulders.

"No, you can't be a Vampire...That's impossible..What would a Vampire want with me anyway?" He looked at her disbelieving. He traced a gloved hand around the necklace and unclasped it at the back holding in front of her face.

"I want what I have been denied for the past twenty years," He whispered furiously. "I want my kingdom, my throne, my _wife_." He said the last part with a suggestive grin on his features.

"W-what?" She looked at the necklace in astonishment.

"Do you even know what this is Kori Anders?" She shook her head. "It's a promise. It means you are destined for me."

"Wait...You know my name?" She asked. He nodded

"I know many many things about you Kori." She shuddered as his icy hand clasped hers. "Come, we will talk about the menial things later."

"But I don't even know your name." She said as they started walking out the front door. He gave her a boyish smile and her heart melted.

"Richard." He replied as he began to pick her up into his arms. She looked uneasy and he chuckled softly. "This will get us where we need to go quicker." She nodded hesitantly. In a flash of darkness they were at a strange clearing in the middle of an unknown forest.

"Richard, where are we?" Kori asked as she climbed down from his cold body. He seemed to pay her words no mind as he looked at her cherry lips with lust.

"You ask too many questions my love." he said as he pulled her close. In an instant his soft lips where grazing her own in a sweet caress. But soon the kisses became more urgent and he began to probe her mouth open with his tongue. She immdetitly let him sink into her mouth as he backed her up against a nearby tree. He removed his mouth from hers and she almost moaned in protest before she felt him kissing below her earlobe lightly. She moaned and ran his fingers through his silky ebony locks, obviously liking the attention.

"You're perfect Kori," He said between kisses. "Everything I could ever want..." Her heart swelled at the words he whispered to him and desire filled her with every kiss he gave. After what felt like an eternity he pulled out of the heated embrace his hand in hers, and pulled her into the center of the clearing once more. Muttering some mysterious incantation in some Vampiric language he opened what seemed to be a staircase appeared where the ground once stood, and Kori latched onto Richard's arm in fear. He looked down at her and she gave him a half-hearted smile. He shrugged and began his decent into the bleak and dreary darkness.

They reached the bottom and Kori wasn't surprised to see a door with intricate designed carved into it. On one side of the door an winged seraph was carved it's wings open wide, whilst a demon was carved into the other side. It's bat-like wings in the same position of the angel's. Kori grew uneasy at the sight. She latched tighter onto Richard's cold undead arm, as he muttered in that forboding language once more. The doors opened with an age old creak. And they walked in together.

Dark. That was the one word Kori could use to describe this bizarre world she had entered. She had sensed people but all she was able to see were their glowing red and gold eyes. On the highest point sat a castle made out of what Kori thought, was a black Crystal, it's ebony points shooting high in the sky.

"Please, where are we?"Kori asked meekly. He looked down upon her petite form and gave her a small sympathic smile.

"The Legion of the Damned."

* * *

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5 **

* * *


	3. I Want The Truth, From You

**Come one come all! **

** I'm shocked at the response I'm getting for something I thought was horrible. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter it means more than you guys will ever know! Well, time to keep writing!**

**Don't own anything. **

* * *

Kori could honestly say that the Legion of the Damned wasn't exactly a place any person would want to go to, ever. She shivered as the numbing cold sank into her and Richard looked down curiously before unlatching his cape and wrapping it around her small frame. She looked up at him puzzled. 

"You're cold." He stated simply. She nodded as a sign of thanks.

"How much further Richard?" Her feet hurt like hell from those damn shoes and she just felt extremely tired.

"Would you like me to carry you so you can rest your sore feet love?" He asked as if he had read her mind. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"No, I don't want to be a burden." She blushed as he simply picked her up bridal style and continued on their journey.

"No burden my dear. Your as light as a feather," He whispered softly. "And your skin is like the finest silk." He gently ran a hand up her arm lightly, as if to prove his point and she blushed and shuddered in response.

A couple of minutes later and the couple were at the foot of the castle, Kori looking up in amazement.

"Woah...This is where you live?" She asked, clearly inraptured with the crystal structure.

"This is where WE live now my love." His ocean eyes shimmering. She climbed down from his embrace and shook her head.

"No..I have classes in the morning...I couldn't possibly live here." She stammered. He looked at her his blue eyes slightly tinging red, anger clear on his face.

"School is no longer your concern. I am the only thing you ever need to worry about anymore." He took her small hand and lead her inside.

"No, I need my degree. I want to become a teacher. I want to teach children how to read and write, please let me go! Let me get back to my future!" By this time her captor had stopped dead in his tracks, fury etched on to his beautiful features, his eyes a frightening crimson .

"I am your FUTURE. And whether you like it or not you are stuck with me!" His eyes rapidly reverted back to blue as he saw the tears drip down her face and heard a muffled sob escape her lips. "My love...Forgive me please... I cannot let you free. We were promised to each other. Please cease those tears, they brake my heart." He gathered her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his tuxedo.

"I don't even know what is going on, " she sobbed. "You come waltzing in to a party with your eyes set on me, then you decide to 'woo' me and cut my finger on your fangs and then you take me to you lair claiming I'm yours for an eternity! I mean what the fu-" Her ranting was cut short by a soft pair of lips.

"Do you want answers?" He asked after they parted. She nodded and he released an exasperated sigh, his fingers running through his ebony locks.

"You are a Day Walker, meaning you are a type of vampire that can walk in the sunlight and are immune to silver. You also possess a healing power, but I'm sure you're parents told you all about that and our treaty. You're just playing dumb." He looked at her and noticed her face was slightly a shade paler and she was shaking horribly.

"My...p-parents signed a treaty? For what?" She felt sick. Her parents, the ones who died when she was six in a terrible car crash, SOLD her to this...this demon?

"What they signed was a binding contract, insuring your safety by betrothing you to me. You see...We were born during a time of war between the Day Walkers and Vampires, your parents side was losing horribly, in fact, they were the last left. So to protect you they sought my parents and your father found a way for us to procreate OUR children to have no more bloodlust, all the powers of both sides." His eyes gleamed mischeviously at the thought of making children with the woman beside him.

"So...I a merely a vessel? A pod to carry your...your... _monsters_?" She fumed, her forest eyes sparkling with rage. Is eyes widened in shock to what she had said and he shook his head vigorusly.

"No! Never! You are to be my equal, my Queen, my wife. Not a vessel. You are the vampire's salvation...You are _my_ salvation..." His ocean eyes shimmered with some unknown emotion and the intimate way he looked at her made her blush slightly. But, yet, she continued looking at him with those furious green orbs.

"I don't believe you," she said. "I don't believe I am your salvation at all. I believe you are saying this just to make me stay here for eternity.Well, guess what? I don't want to be with you for an eternity!" She looked at him and it looked like his heart (did he even have one?) was broken in two. She started to walk away when he morphed in front of her. His chlorine eyes innocent and his full lips in a pout.

"Your cruel words wound me, Princess. Do you not find me a fitting mate?" He pouted. She just looked away from his pleading eyes and kept walking down the bleak hallway.

"Right now, I honestly could care less. Just take me to my room." She was tired of yelling. It did no good anyway. She just wanted to sleep and hopefully wake up in her dorm tomorrow and pass that English test she's studied for all week. But that was just wishful thinking. He looked at her solemnly and nodded, his arm looping through hers as he lead her down the corridor.

After about five minutes of awkward tension, Richard could stand it no longer. He moved her on to the wall so quickly she didn't realize he was kissing her so hungerly, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. In all honesty, she really did try to resist, but could you blame her for giving in? After all, his lips were to die for.

"I'm sorry," he panted. "I don't like it when you're mad at me, love. Forgive me?" She smiled and pulled his head down to meet her lips again, in a light caress before releasing him and walking down the hallway once more stopping once to give him a quick wink. He grinned and materialized in front of her looping their arms once more.

"Before I forget, you and I shall be wed in four days time. Would your parents be able to make it?" He looked down at her and she frowned.

"Unless vampire's can bring the dead back to life, they won't be coming." She looked up at his shocked face.

"They...perished? How come we did not know?" He ran a hand through is, now messy, black hair deep in thought.

"They died when I was six. Don't worry about it," She gave him a small smile and he grinned down at her.

"Here we are, my dear. You will be safe here, only those of royal blood can open these doors." She nodded and walked in.

She was stunned.

The room was roughly about the size of 15 dorm rooms with a large queen sized canopy bed on the far wall. Mahogony bookshelves adorned the left wall, complete with a ton of old books, whilst the right wall contained her wardrobe. It was all black and red(not surprising her in the least) and was defeinitly not meant for one person. She took her heels off and her sore feet sunk into the black carpet.

"I trust it is to you liking?" He smirked arrogantly. She nodded numbly and walked over to the bed, still examining the rest of the room. She flopped on the bed and smiled as the red silk sheets rubbed against her skin. She closed her eyes to revel in the feeling of such a soft bed and when she opened them a pair of ocean eyes stared back at her.

"My love, I must go. Enjoy yourself. I will be back by the morrow, for now, get some rest." He kissed her lips tenderly, knowing it sparked lust in the both of them, before poofing to the door.

"Wait...you're leaving?" She sat up on the bed, looking at him with fearful eyes. He smiled arrogantly, once more.

"So eager to have your way with me, Princess?" He laughed. She blushed and grumbled inaudibly. His laugh died as he closed the door and Kori sighed. What has she gotten herself into?

"So _you're _our future? How pathetic..." Kori shot up from the bed and peered into the darkness.

"W-who's there...?" She called. Laughter was her reply.

"Filthy Day Walker, you don't belong here. You're kind wasn't meant for damnation like ours. You will be the death of our people!" Out of the darkness came a woman. She stood about 5'4 and had lavender hair and matching eyes, her skin as pale as the moon. She was wearing a long dark blue cloak, hood down, and stared at the redhead with hatred.

"Who...Who are you?" Kori stuttered. the pale girl threw her head back and laughed bitterly exposing her fangs.

"It seems brother dearest forgot to mention me, pity really. I will have to tease him later about forgetting to tell his fiance about his own sister." This girl was Richard's sister? Why was she being so cruel?

"I'm dreadfully sorry 'Princess' but you must be eliminated." The violet haired girl stated and lunged at Kori.

There was a burst of light, then Kori passed out.

* * *

**Thanks again for the tons of reviews!! Though I was a little puzzled at this one maybe one of you guys could clear it up for me?**

If this story is any indication, I think it's time someone got put back on  
their meds.

**Um... Idk if it was a compliment or a flame, if it was a flame it was my first so GREAT JOB! ON MY FIRST FLAME!!!!! I'm soooo happy :) If not, thanks for the review!**

**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5 **


	4. Day Walker 101

**I became as Mad As Rabbits. Did you in our long time apart?**

**Hey! Um, Yeah, I know, I haven't been around much lately. SORRY! I thank you guys for being so patient and not starting a riot! I've been busy with school since I'm almost done & I haven't had time for almost anything. Also, I've been stressed with trying to get tickets to see Panic (who dropped their infamous " ! ") so please forgive me!!**

**PLUS!! PANIC AT THE DISCO's NEW ALBUM** _Pretty. Odd._** COMES OUT TOMMORROW! BUY IT, LISTEN, AND ENJOY THE MELODIES I'VE ALREADY HEARD!**

**Standard disclaimers apply here. **

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Richard screamed as he burst through Kori's chamber doors. He looked at his surroundings furiously; Kori was knocked out, sprawled on the floor, and his sister was bleeding heavily on the other side of the room.

"Kori!" He morphed to her tiny body as she came to. "Are you all right? What the hell happened!?" Kori shivered slightly at his undead icy hands as Richard helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine...What a-about your sister?" She asked as she glanced fearfully in her direction. Richard let go of Kori and in a blink of an eye, had his violet haired sister against the wall, his fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Rachel! You absolute bitch! You will never touch Kori EVER again! She is superior to you! She is to be your queen! If you lay on finger on her again, your blood shall pay thr price of your treason!" He, then, released his grip on the pale woman's throat and she fell to the ground looking up at him scathingly.

"You are not king yet Richard. Your words have no influence over me." She smirked as she saw his eyes turn a deep crimson in rage.

"I shall be king soon sister, and when I am, you better be wary. Now, begone!" He glared angirly at her. She gave a sarcastic grin and mock bowed to him.

"As you command, your highness." She laughed evily as she disappeared.

Richard slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. She mocked him! Taunted him like he was a child! She will rue the day that ever happened! He suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around his broad frame and the smell of roses engulf his senses. He released a frustrated sigh and looked downwards at a pair of concerned green eyes.

"I am sorry you had to witness that my love. Rachel is...not particully fond of new comers. Are you alright?" He questioned again, his eyes having changed back to blue. She nodded her head and looked upward.

"Yes. Strangely, there is not a scratch on me. I am more concerned for your sister." She felt herself being slightly dizzy but she figured it would fade off soon.

"You really do know nothing of your day walker blood, do you?" He asked, she shook her head 'no'. He gave a soft smile and pulled out of her embrace and grabbed her small, slender hand leading her to the bed and seating her on its edge.

"Alright...Where do I begin?" He pondered and speculated for a couple of minutes, while Kori waited patiently. He snapped his fingers in sucsess. "A Day walker is a vampire and due to various reasons, is immune to sunlight and can operate during the day like a normal human." She nodded her head in understanding. "You have all the powers we have and then some." At this, Kori looked on questionably. "You are immune to the sun, as I have said before, holy water, crosses, wooden stakes et cetra. And you also are blessed with no bloodlust, or fangs whatsoever and can eat and drink like any normal person. Your only real true fault is that you, unlike us, are mortal beings."

"So basically I am a human, with super strength, agility, durability and senses like a vampire?" She asked. He gave her a boyish smile

"Sort of. You posses a power humans would give their life for. You are the last person on this earth that can heal people with only your hands and you can harnest that power to hurt others. You could kill me right now, if you wanted to. And before you say 'But your immortal' let me tell you why..." He said already knowing what she would say next. "The energy inside of you is a silver based energy and when used against us, we burn, That is why you were unscathed and Rachel was hurt, you used you power as a defense... You, my love, have enough energy inside of you to blow up a small city."

"But, why did my people lose a battle against your own?" She asked, her head hurting. 'Too much information going into one brain is killer' she thought.

"Because, we naturally had you out numbered. Your people couldn't bite a person and make them into a soldier like we can. We could drain the life right out of your people quicker than you could hit us with silver. We took your people down one by one and eventually everyone but your parents had been killed. Knowing they would never make it, and wanting you to live, they came to us looking for help. Your father spoke most intellegentlly to my own and in the end, we had a treaty to keep you alive and help us vampires as well."

"You...You knew my parents?" She asked quietly. He gave a small nod and took her fagile hand in his own.

"Yes. I was six years old when I met them. Both were very tall. Your father was a broad man standing about 6'7 and your mother was about 5'7, both had firery hair, your mothers eyes were a crystal blue and your fathers were green. I met you then too. You were a baby, small with little poofs of red hair and eyes like your fathers. You've grown into a very beautiful woman, I must say. Just as I had hoped." His hand then moved from its place ontop of hers and trailed up to the back of her neck, pulling them closer together.

Kori blushed lightly at both the words he had spoke and the proximity between them. Kori had to admit she was attracted to him, even though he had kidnapped her and just told her they were engaged a couple of hours ago, but she could learn to deal. Richard seemed like a decent guy...er...vampire, he was nice and gentle and caring, he had perfect black spikey hair and gorgeous stormy blue eyes, he had a tight figure from what she could tell and he was amazingly intelligent.

"Thank you so very much for the compliments my dear. I did everything in my power to make myself try to please you" He said as he read her mind. She 'eeped' and blushed a darker shade of red. "No need to be embarrased, my love we should not keep secrets if we are to be married, especially if they involve each other." Richard smiled sexily and pulled her even closer. "Besides, I think the exact same things about you." he laughed a bit in his head 'only mine are a tad dirtier' he thought. Kori blushed and closed the small space between them happily.

The kiss was soft, but nothing short of passionate. Richard responded back with great happiness, his hands exploring her body, one kneeding at her thigh gently, the other lost in her crimson locks. Kori's hands stayed by Richard's neck, pushing his soft lips onto hers and playing with the little hairs at the base of his head. She gently purred as Richard's tongue found itself in her mouth and gently massaging her own. Richard's fangs began to elongate and press against Kori's mouth. Richard found himself releasing a slight, barely audabile moan and he pushed Kori back onto the bed. Kori began unbottoning tuxedo jacket and his shirt quickly barring his well chisled chest for her view. Richard pulled Kori's tight halloween dress(she hadn't gotten the time to change yet) off her body as quickly as he could and pulled her close kissing her again until he heard a noise. Laughter.

"Wed her before you bed her Richard. You know the rules!" A masculine voice laughed at the foot at the bed. Richard cursed under his breath and rolled off of Kori looking at the male scornfully.

"Mind your own buisness, Father." He spat. Kori immeditly shot up. Embarrased beyond belief. She didn't exactly hope she would greet her future father-in-law in her bra and underwear. Richard sensed her discomfort and poofed for a moment coming back with a black fluffy robe. She gave him a thankful smile and quickly put it on.

"You need not be embarrased my dear. I am Bruce, the current Vampire king and you, my dear, are our salvation." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"It ia a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Kori replied. He gave he a curt nod and looked at Richard.

"You can't even control yourself with her, how are you going to control a kingdom?" Richard growled angerly.

"I am ready! I know I am!" He yelled to his father.

"Yes, you are. But I wonder, is she?" With that he poofed away leaving Richard's nerves frazzled once more.

"What did he mean by that?" Kori asked. Richard shook his head.

"My father likes to test me, what he said was just something to try to get under my skin." Kori nodded her head in understanding. "Kori, I am tired, the sun will be rising soon and I need my sleep. I must go." He gave Kori a light kiss. And rose from the bed.

Kori stopped him.

"Don't leave me by myself. I'm scared." She asked in a small voice. He looked shocked for a mere moment but laid back down on the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm here Kori, I'll protect you." He said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I know you will..."

* * *

**THERE!! WOO! FINISHED THE CHAPTER!! **

**Hope YOU ENJOYED!**

HAPPY BE-LATED EASTER BY THE WAY!  
**Love ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


End file.
